


The Note

by Golden_chalk



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I am actually posting this to my AO3, crackfic, grom, hoomity, i can't believe this, please don't think less of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Its a 118 word crackfic about hoomity. I can't give a better summary.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Hooty, Amity Blight/Hooty
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The Note

Grometheus stood before Amity. His inky silhouette contorted before her into a very familiar tubular shape. The monster used its beak to take the pink note out of Amity's pocket.

"Please don't," Amity whispered to herself, tears pricking at her eyes. Grometheus wasn't listening, though, because he threw the note to the ground. And it left Amity feeling rejected.

The wind blew open the note, and Luz couldn't help but read the startling information it presented.

"Dear Hooty,  
Will you go to Grom with me?  
Signed, Amity. "

Amity tried to ignore the rejection that rang through her. She looked to Luz with a sad smile and held out her hand, "Let's finish this guy, once and for all."


End file.
